There are several types of amusement slides. However, all amusement slides have a slide that is comprised of one or more pieces of material that form a path that extends from a first end to a second end and over which an individual can travel. The first end of the slide is where a user enters the slide and the second end is where a user exits the slide. Typically, the slide has lateral cross-section with a U-shape that serves to keep the user on the slide and traveling between the first and second ends. In many instances, the first end is at a higher elevation than the second end so that gravity provides at least some of the force required to move a user between the first and second ends of the slide. The slide can be made of many different types of material. For example, many types of slides are made of a material with a low coefficient of friction that allows a suitably clothed user to travel over the slide by having some portion of their clothing disposed between their body and the slide. An example of such a slide is the slide found on many playgrounds and backyards that is made of a polished aluminum or fiberglass. However, other types of slides are made of other materials that require a user to have some kind of apparatus disposed between them and the slide. For example, in many alpine slides, a portion of the slide is made of concrete and the user traverses the slide with the aid of a shuttle that is disposed between them and the slide. A water slide, another type of amusement slide, enhances the sliding effect by having a stream of water also flow over the slide or over one or more portions of the slide. The stream of water can be used to supplement any gravitational force that is being applied to move the user along the slide. In addition, the stream of water can be used to facilitate a slide with an upward directed portion. In such a water slide, the stream of water is used to push a user over the upward tending portion of the slide.
Many amusement slides have a cover that extends over at least a portion of the slide such that a user traveling through the covered portion of the slide is immersed into a relatively dark or totally dark environment. The dark environment is used to enhance the “thrill” associated with riding the slide. However, a significant number of users have a tendency to become anxious when traveling through this dark environment and tend to “tense-up” or “fight” the slide and, in so doing, injure themselves. Typically, the injuries are muscle strains and sprains.